Choices
by menacingaikawa
Summary: "I miss her, a lot." Natsu whispered. "How could you, not?" Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane left Fairy Tail after being ignored by the guys. "I just wish she was here to see this." He murmured. "Natsu, I'm already here." He faced the voice to see her with them.
1. she loves him yet he doesn't

Lucy lowered her head, depressed. She knew it all along after they told her about Lisanna.

She never belonged here. _Never_.

Lucy stood up, as Levy stared at her, eyes showing too much pity. Every guy has been ignoring the girls, after Lisanna came back, even Gajeel doesn't mind her, yet he barely know Lisanna.

The blue haired mage compared herself on Lisanna which she believed, very funny to hear. Lisanna is so cute, not to mention, she can fight too. This also made the blue haired mage to follow the blonde.

Juvia slowly brushed the footprints ' _those jerks_ ' did to her. Every guy including _her_ Gray-sama was circling Lisanna, asking her whether she's hurt or not.

She saw her fellow girl friends and one of them is, what she call, _her love rival_. She also followed them, quietly cursing due to the pain on her body.

Erza grunted as Jellal left her to talk to Lisanna and, yes, Jellal is here, supposedly for her but if you look at it, he looks like he was there for Lisanna. She never thought she could get _jealous_ at her guild mate.

You have indeed read it right, she was jealous, after years of being with him, she finally understood her feelings towards Jellal. It took three years but it was worth being with Jellal not blushing everytime he touches her. Three girls caught her attention, two bluenettes and a blonde. The red haired mage, who was still burning with jealousy, stood up following them.

A certain white haired mage caught them, sneaking outside the guild. The ' _She-Devil_ ' smiled following them.

"Caught you!" Mirajane grinned, making all of the girls squeak.

Lucy breathed. "M-mira?"

Mirajane bowed. "The one and only!". She sweetly smiled. "So, where are you, guys going?"

Levy flinched. "Um, somewhere."

"Uh huh, and where would this somewhere be?"

Erza eyed her friends. "I have, indeed, followed you all, but none of you mentioned where is the location we are heading."

"Lucy planned them." Juvia emotionlessly spoke.

Mirajane smiled. "So, Lucy, where are we going?"

"We?"

Erza nodded. "Of course, is this a vacation? I have already packed my belongings."

Mirajane giggled. "I also have clothes packed."

"Well, Juvia can pack in a jiffy so, no worries."

"I do too!" Levy smiled.

"I guess all we need to do is to send a vacation leave to the Master." Erza stared at the skies, nodding her head.

Mirajane beamed. "Well, then what are we waiting for?". They smiled walking back to the guild.

"What just happened?" Lucy stated, dumbfoundedly.

The girls smiled walking to their Master's room, quietly.

"Hey, where are you, guys goin'?" Bisca put her left hand on her hips, smiling.

Mirajane spoke. "We'll be going somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Bisca raised an eyebrow.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, you have, indeed heard it correct. Juvia and the others still don't know where we will be going though."

"Wait, so you guys are leaving but none of you knows where you'll all be heading?"

"Actually, I do." Lucy cleared her throat.

Bisca nodded as the girls looked at her with eyes saying 'Where are we going?'. "Well, where?"

Lucy's lips formed a smile. "An independent guild to train."

 ** _A month passed_**

 ** _Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall_**

 ** _In Cana Alberona's POV_**

The aura around the guild was quite weird, mostly the part where Kinana is serving everyone when Mira was supposed to do those.

"Kinana, can I ask you something?" Freed suddenly spoke.

Kinana faced the green haired man. "Hm, oh sure! What is it?"

"How come, you are the one serving? Shouldn't Mirajane help you?"

Kinana's smile fell, tears building up on her eyes. "They left. They left the guild to train."

I stood up, my hair covering my eyes. "Why did you let them leave?" I whispered. I, myself already knew who those ' _they_ ' are.

I slowly stomped my way to Master's room startling some members including Wendy. "You have some explaining to do, Master."

 ** _Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall_**

 ** _In Happy's POV_**

After years of sadness without Lisanna, she finally came back. And not even a single thing was wrong. She was she. Although, something actually felt wrong like where is Erza.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Erza, Juvia, Mira, Levy-san and Lushee. "Hey Lily!"

Lily faced me, asking me what's wrong. "Where is Lushee, Erza, Juvia, Mira and Levy?"

His eyes widen in fear. "Wait. Levy's gone?!"

I nodded, sadly. I really wanted to have a mission with Natsu, Lushee, Erza and Gray, probably with Lisanna too, but Erza and Lushee aren't here.

"Where is she?!" Lily flew around the room, earning a weird look from Gajeel.

Wait. Does Gajeel knew?

 ** _After Cana left the bar_**

 ** _Inside Fairy Tail Master's office_**

 ** _In Cana Alberona's POV_**

"You let them, what?" My eyes widen in fear and shock.

"I listened to their conversation before they left."

 _"You know, it's lame. We're leaving because of love." Lucy sighed._

 _Erza nodded. "We just have to deal with it."_

 _Mirajane smiled with sadness, radiating. "I'll miss the guild."_

 _"Juvia will do too."_

 _Levy bitterly laughed. "You know, guys. It's one of those books, I've read where, she loves him yet he doesn't. It's pathetic but I'm currently in that position."_

I clasped my hands together, hoping. "So, they would come back, again, right?"

Master scoffed, rather too bitterly. "I need to have a talk to those boys."


	2. esoterically revealed along the way

**_Inside the guild hall_**

 ** _In Bisca Connell's POV_**

I interwined my hand with Alzack, sadly reminiscing the words that came out of the five girls' mouth.

 _"We'll be leaving, now. But, promise us something." Mira smiled._

 _Juvia spoke up. "Keep the guild the way they are. And Juvia and the others will truly comeback."_

 _I didn't realized that tears were running down my cheeks. "Don't worry about us, Bisca. We'll be fine." Lucy wiped my tears away._

 _"No! You guys can't leave. Think of what may happen when you'll all leave. Erza, we need you here, what if someone came and was here to kill the guild master? Lucy, what if we need your spirits? Levy, what if we need your intelligence? Juvia, what if we need your water strength? Mira, what if we-"_

 _Mira carressed my cheek. "No one will need us, you'll all be fine. And if you guys need help. We'll help, this is our family too, afterall."_

"Bisca? Are you okay?" Alzack stared at me with worry-filled eyes.

I hate seeing him this way, but I must tell him first why I'm feeling like this. "Did you notice anything different in the guild?"

He stared and glanced at almost everyone inside the guild hall. "No, I haven't. Am I suppose to?"

"What? So, you're telling me that you've been this dense the whole time?!" I yelled, emotions taking over me, making most of the people stare at me, yet couldn't care less.

Alzack glanced at everyone, giving them an 'I'm sorry for the commosion' look. "Um, Bis, sorry for not knowing. But, can you tone it down a little? Then tell me."

"Fine. I'll tell you." I said, sternly.

 ** _Inside the guild hall_**

 ** _In third person's POV_**

Laxus stared at the four sides of the room, searching for a white haired S-Class mage. _Did she went to a mission? But she usually goes with Elfman._

Elfman, on the other hand, was stating ' _man_ ' the whole time with Evergreen, looking like she's ready to pop due to anger, any minute.

Cana drank her, who knows what shots of sake. She was still depressed about what happened. "Ki-"

"I will defeat you, Ice Princess!" A voice boomed, causing Cana to pause.

Gray scoffed. "As if that would happen. Everyone knows you can never defeat me," He pressed his forehead against Natsu. "So, that's why give up, Flame Brain."

"Never!" He screeched. As he was about to punch him, Makarov yelled.

"Oi! Natsu, Gray! Stop this!"

Natsu's flaming hand died down. "Gramps?"

Makarov's eyes was red and puffy including his cheeks which was tear-stained. "Gramps, are you okay? What's with the cry face?" Gray worriedly stated.

He hiccupped, as he started crying again. "They-uh-"

And there, the woman who caused the girls to leave which made their guild master cry, smirked. "Looks like he'll explode with sadness any minute. But they left, Master."

 ** _At some unknown place_**

 ** _In someone's POV_**

I pumped my fist, grinning madly. "Now, hit me as hard as you can."

"It would be my honor, _Smart Empress_." She smirked.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!" I yelled. _You'll see the powerful me, soon, Gajeel._

 ** _Inside the Fairy Tail guild_**

 ** _In third person's POV_**

Lisanna smirked, knowing her plans were actually working. She do know that her older sister is with them, but that was her sister's choice, not hers so she wouldn't pry nor care. All she know is that she have Natsu all for herself.

Makarov started stuttering words which were all incoherent.

Cana, who was busy drowning her sorrows by alcohol, cried, making Gildarts, her father, to freak out, who just came back from a month job.

Lucy is her former partner, why shouldn't she cry? Erza has been nice to her like the same way the others treated her. Of course, Cana would cry.

Bisca also cried, as Alzack teared up while Asuka, tugged her mother's skirt, slowly crying too due to her mother who was wailing. The green haired woman already told her husband and Asuka was there listening to them.

To be honest, Asuka thinks of Lucy and Natsu as a couple due to there closeness. And if Lucy isn't here; then the couple isn't complete.

The purple haired girl also cried as the person, who are all sitting next to the bar, asked and comforted her.

She misses Mirajane and the others dearly. I mean, they've all been nice to her. Why would she turn her back on them?

They all knew what happened. It pains them but they all endured the pain. They all believed that Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane and Levy will come back.

Happy just stared at every person, who are either crying or sobbing. He knew they all apparently talked to Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane and Juvia, who had been missing for a month. Someone must have made them sad and if Natsu heard about Lucy crying; that's bad news for the suspect.

Makarov recovered from his crying mess, arranging himself a bit before he yelled.

"Listen up, brats!" Makarov boomed.

Confused whispers echoed in each sides of the room. "Does any of you all notice that some are gone, for a whole month!?"

The whole room grew silent as some shook their heads. Their Master pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly showing annoyance.

Happy raised his petite hand. "I know who. Lushee, Erza, Juvia, Levy-san and Mira are!"

Natsu's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"


	3. nowhere to be found

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

' _No, it's not real my best friend is still here, she never left, last month._ 'Natsu kept repeating inside his head.

Cana and the others were already shouting and yelling their names.

"Lucy!" Cana exclaims. Bisca, then followed, "Erza!". Kinana also exclaimed, saying Mirajane and Levy's name though.

Jet and Droy trembled in fear with worry. ' _Levy can't be gone. She's still here or she's just reading a book at the library. She never left._ '

Gajeel, Jellal, who already found out that Erza was gone weeks ago, stayed at the guild hall, Laxus, Gray and Natsu was about to collapse. _They never left_. They all thought.

Lisanna smirked knowing her plans are all working.

"Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal, please go to my office immediately." Makarov states, not even bothering to stare to the guys.

Jellal and the others nodded already knowing what they might be doing. They entered the room which didn't exactly suprised them.

Papers are everywhere while his erotic magazines can be seen laying down a table as if Makarov doesn't care whether someone sees it or not, but they all know why, of course. The four guys' master was depressed. He doesn't need to arrange his room because Mirajane isn't there to fixed nor scold him to clean it.

Makarov sighs. "Boys, can you all please search them? Natsu; Lucy, Gray; Juvia, Jellal; Erza, Gajeel; Levy and Laxus for Mirajane."

Natsu was already burning, _literally_ , fire surrounding him. "I'll find Luce in no time. I know her scent, I'll just follow it.". Gajeel also nodded. "I'll also use my nose to find Shrimp."

Makarov nodded. "But, you five will go alone. No exceeds or whatsoever. All alone."

Natsu eyes widen. "What?!". He paused for a while. "You know what, nevermind."

"Good." Makarov nodded, "Now, please leave and start. I'm working on something.". He sat down, reading a magazine.

It read: **_Sorcerer Weekly Vol. 97_**

With bolded words saying about a group of mages slaying dark guilds in a blink. They called them _The Empresses._

"Makarov-dono, may I please borrow that magazine?" Jellal emotionessly spoke, pointing at the magazine.

Makarov handed the magazine, confused. Jellal read the magazine, muttering each word.

"The Empresses have, indeed, wow-ed us again. They defeated multiple dark guilds in one day. The Celestial Empress, which was considered as their leader, of course, destroyed 10 dark guilds in three hours, singlehandedly. The Demon Empress have destroyed 7 dark guilds in six hours. The Knight Empress have also slayed 6 dark guilds in five hours, also singlehandedly. The Water Empress and Smart Empress both slayed 5 dark guilds in seven hours. In total, they defeated 33 dark guilds in one day. We have gathered multiple praises on them." Jellal paused. "Wow. Us, Crime Sorcière can't even do that."

"I wonder who on Earth they are." Gray mumbled.

Natsu grinned. "All I know is that I will defeat them amd they shall eat dirt."

Laxus scoffed, amused. "You can dream on, Natsu. You can't even defeat Erza."

Natsu shivered. "Who can? She's a monster."

"Not to mention, she can cut a mountain in half." The ice mage added.

Jellal chuckled. Erza is indeed scary, but that makes Erza, _Erza_.

"Now, my children, search for them."

 _I will find you, Luce. Don't you worry._ Natsu grinned. He will find her. He'd do anything to find her.

 _Juvia, I will find you even if you're my stalker. I will, I promise._ Gray thought, thinking about the water mage.

 _Erza, I definitely find you. I would do it, for myself and your guild._ Jellal believed that Erza is just there lingering across Magnolia or maybe Hargeon.

 _I will find you, Shrimp. But why wouldn't you listen, about not leaving my side?_ Gajeel pondered across Magnolia, for he already left the Fairy Tail guild hall.

 _I'll find you, Mira. Just you wait._ Laxus sneaked pass the Thunder Legion's table.

 ** _Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall_**

 ** _Next day_**

 ** _In Natsu Dragneel's POV_**

"Natsu?" Lisanna chirped. I'm still confused about Lucy leaving without me knowing. Also, how Lisanna is happy even if Mirajane is gone. I hummed in response even though I pay no attention or whatsoever. I still need to find Luce.

"Do... think... go... ?" She said. Yet, I haven't heard the rest of the words only three words. _Do_ , _think_ and _go_ were the three words I heard. And that's it. Whatever it is, I'll just have to agree.

"Yeah, sure.". She grinned madly, obviously happy. "Yay! Well, when do you think we should go?"

"Uh, when do you want?" I said awkwardly.

Lisanna giggled. "Today,"

As much as I don't wanna see her disappointed, Luce's safety is my priority right now. I must get her back her immediately. It's a must, meaning; I must turn down Lisanna.

 ** _Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall_**

 ** _In third person's POV_**

Natsu smiled awkwardly as he ignored Lisanna, while heading to the door.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" Lisanna furrowed her brows.

The pink haired mage scratched his nape. "Uh, well, I know, we were suppose to go to an adventure or something. But-"

"But, what? What could ever stop us from having our fun?" She chuckled.

Natsu stared at her sternly. "Finding Luce and the others."

Lisanna put her right hand on her hips, slightly smirking. "She left Natsu. Why find?"


End file.
